superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
The Super Mario Bros. Super Show!
Opening Titles * "The Super Mario Bros. Super Show" Cartoon Segments * "The Super Mario Bros." * "The Legend of Zelda" Ending Credits * Executive Producer: Andy Heyward * Co-Executive Producer: Robby London * Producer: John Grusd Directed by: * "Super Mario Bros." - Dan Riba * "The Legend of Zelda" - John Grusd * Story Editors "Super Mario Bros.": Bruce & Reed Shelly * Story Editor "The Legend of Zelda": Bob Forward * Executive in Charge of Production: Winnie Chaffe * Assisted by: Dawn Jackson, Stacey Gallishaw * Associate Producer: Jack Spillum * Production Coordinators: Deborah B. Silverthorn, Jonathan Dern, Tom Pong, Steven Gold * Adapted for Animation by: Bruce & Reed Shelly, Bob Forward, Phil Harnage * Script Coordiantor: Lori Crawford * Assisted by: William A. Ruiz, George Robinson, Penny Wylie * Production Assistants: Minorue Terao, Kazoku Yamamoto, Chris Hammond, Irene Toporzysek * Art Director: Hervé Bédard * Background Design: Ray Shenusay, Paul Felix, Jim Finnegan, Sean Platter, Tim Callahan, Frank Frezzo, Tom Shannon * Prop Design: Drew Greybeal, Armando Norte, Rick Quiroz, Robert Souza, Paul Wee * Character Design: Paul Wee, Drew Greybeal, Rick Quiroz, Rich Arons, Maureen Trueblood, Herb Hazelton, Robert Souza, Rogerio Nogueira, Joshua Dodson, Ed Lee * Background Color Styling: Abel Laxamana, Bonnie Callahan, Joe Bingelli, Bari Greenberg, Jim Finnegan * Color Keys: David Svend Karoll, Paul Fetller, Carol Wyatt, Geoff Everts * Storyboard Artists: Kazumi Fukushima, Jennifer Stillwell, Robert Souza, Bob Awkright, Kevin Singleton, Joshua Dobson * Animation Supervisors: Dev Ramsaran, Tristan Anderson-Migliore, Steve Casablanca * Storyboard Slugging: Marsh Lamore, Myrna Bushman, Bill Reed * X-Sheet Direction: Greg Reyna, Max Becraft, Mike Stribling * Lip Assignment: Mike Stribling * Cast for "Super Mario Bros.": Lou Albano, Jeannie Elias, Harvey Atkin, John Stocker, Danny Wells * Additional Voices: Mel Blanc, Robert Bockstael, Dorian Joe Clark, Rob Cowan, Denise Pidgeon, Paulina Gillis, Greg Morton, Joyce Gordon, Greg Swanson, Diane Fabian, Marilyn Lightstone, Maria Lukofsky * Voice Directors: Greg Morton, Paul Quinn, Marsha Goodman, Madeline Bascom * Recording Assistants: Helen Asimakis, Shirley McGregor, Daniella Spiwak, Mark McCorkle, Gary K. Ushino, Robert Schooley, John Tirpak, Peter Harvey, Victor Villegas Live Action Segments * Starring Lou Albano as Mario - Danny Wells as Luigi * Executive Producer: Steve Binder * Producer: Troy Miller * Associate Producers: Keiren Kasun, Lisa Rosales * Production Supervisor: Leslie Bertram * Production Manager: Patrick Dempsey * Live Action Segments Executive in Charge of Production: Christopher Brough * Animation Executive in Charge of Production: Thierry P. Laurin * Assisted by: Kimberly R. Cronin * Dialogue Editors: Richard Bruce Elliot, Richard S. Gannon, Gregory K. Bowron, Theresa M. Gilroy, Elvida Abella, Robert T. Gillis, Ron Fedele, Heather Elliott * Assistant Editors: Donald P. Zappala, Karen Rosenbloom * Track Reader: Mark McNally * Supervising Sound Engineer: Michael J. Cowan * Format Editors: Lars Floden, William P. Magee * Videotape Supervisors: Phil R. Defibaugh, Elvida Abella * Post Production Assistants: Fridooz Adelamini, Nye Tucker * Live Action Audio Post by: The Studio, Inc., West Los Angeles, Calif. * Creative Music Supervisor: Andy Heyward For Saban Productions * Executive in Charge: Jerald E. Bergh * Post Production Supervisor: Eric S. Rollman * Music by: Haim Saban, Shuki Levy * Music Supervisor: Andrew Dimitroff * Sound Design: Clive Mizumoto * Executive in Charge of Music: Ron Kenan * Musical Arrangements: Steve Marston, Richard Firth * Music Clearance: Katey Consolino * Music Engineers: Barron Abramovitch, Xavier Garcia · (Songs not Performed by Original Artist) * Re-Recording Engineers: Clive Mizumoto, Gary Coppola, R.D Floyd * Music Editors: Nick Carr, Paul Ray * Adapations Based on Music by: Koji Kondo * Sound Effects Editors: Gary Jave, Scott Page, John Valentino, J. Valentine, Michael DePatie * Editorial Services: Horta Editorial * Foley Artist: Claudette Jones * Assistant Engineers: Ron Salaises, Kevin Newson, William Filipiak * Co-Produced by: Sei Young Animation Co., Ltd. * Animation Director: Kim Dae Jung * Concept by: Andy Heyward * © 1989 Nintendo of America, Inc. · This program is based upon the video game made by Nintendo. · The characters and trademark and all rights therein are the property of Nintendo. · All Rights Reserved Closing Logos * DIC * Viacom Category:End Credits Category:TV Series Category:DIC Entertainment Category:Nintendo of America Category:NBC Category:Kids Klassics Home Video Category:Shout! Factory Category:Super Mario Franchise Category:GoodTimes Home Video Category:DHX Media Category:WildBrain Category:Club Super 3